Hollyrenee
Hollyrenee is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 58 (Experienced Movie Star). Usual Appearance and Style hollyrenee has cherry gloss lips, blue eyes, and always her trade mark heart mole or tear drop. Media Looks Holly makes a look of every outfit she wears. She also makes looks to go with the theme of the current themed week for others to buy to save time going through the shop. Movies Holly makes lots of movies, Don't Cry Daddy, were said to be the only real series she had ever done. The story is about a husband and wife with children, and the mother suffers terminal illness. The series is now finished, and despite the low number of veiws, it was enjoyed by all who watched. She made The Newbie Crew, about a bunch of newbies who try to take over MSP! This is a famous and much enjoyed series. Hollyrenee recently said that it was a follow up from her not so well known series, The Newbie Dance. This was one of her first series'. She is said to get her ideas from real life, and also with her relationship with Boy-Got-Swag. She is currently in the middle of making her series Inside MSP, which a series designed to broadcast the truth about other moviestars, some relationships and her past.Her recent series was about how Angelings were formed but she canceled it for a later time as she wants to start a Halloween Series. Artbooks Holly makes artbooks sending messages to her haters. She makes artbooks to her friends as well. She is also getting known for making "song" artbooks and telling everyone the message in her artbooks through the lyrics of songs. She wants people to think before they type. She wants people to take responsibility for their actions and not blame others when truly they are at fault. She also makes artbooks to her fans announcing the theme for the upcoming week. Relationships Hollyrenee used to have a well known bond with candired. It turns out this bond was fake and it was an act for fame. Candired admits that she does like hollyrenee, however the BFF relationship isn't real. Candired was simply helping her friend gain more fame. Many have gone against this, but many others have put evidence online in blogs ect. Angelings are begging to question this friendship. The very famous Ishacool stated their friendship was a mother and daughter bond, not a sisterly bond as candired enjoyed to boss holly around and use her. Trivia * hollyrenee does have ginger hair in life * hollyrenee and her group Angelings have been on msp for 1 year. They have arguments a lot with the heroes and are constantly causing drama *theres been talk of candired and hollyrenee ending angelings, because heroes are more famous. * hollyrenee is not from the UK * hollyrenee's sister used to play as hayhaysmiley. * hollyrenee's only has MSP and Imvu on which her fans and friends can contact her on. * Candired used hollyrenee for fame * Holly began the group Angelings * The Angelings have two songs that describe them well, these songs are In the Arms of an Angel and Team. * Holly has three backups: !!!hayhaysmiley!!! hayhaysmiley and !!!hollyrenee!!! She adds on all four of her accounts. * hollyrenee has never quit msp. She was a way for a few months due to real life issues. Candired helped hollyrenee remain in the "spot light" it was proved in the blog kellyroxrow.blogspot.com that she didn't quit and it was all an act for fame. * She has a blog, which you can find here. Category:Female Category:VIP Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Level 57